


Ilusiones

by Hafsa24



Category: bakuCamie - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BakuCami, BakuCamie, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Boku no hero academy, Camie is flirt and shy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Smut, bnha - Freeform, more smut, todomomo (mention)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafsa24/pseuds/Hafsa24
Summary: Camie parecía la fantasía de todo hombre, menos la de Bakugou...Bakugou parecía hecho de fuego, que solo se dedicaba a quemar a lo que está a su alrededorUna alianza que parecía la más conveniente para los dos





	1. La manera que él la mira

**Author's Note:**

> No se como va a seguir esta historia espero que lo disfruten... XD   
> Si la discontinúo... están advertidos...  
> Un abrazo desde Ecuador

**\- Cuando la volví a ver -**

Bakugou estaba sufriendo, no lo demostraba pero era su primer año en la agencia de grandes como EdgeShot, Woods y Gran Orca. Y aunque su ranking en la agencia era del tercer lugar, nacionalmente alcanzó un 12vo lugar. Los más decepcionante era que Todoroki alcanzó el 5to y Deku el 2do… sabía que era su primer año, sabía que ninguno de sus compañeros había alcanzado el primero, pero Endeavor estaba retirándose y el ESTÚPIDO NERD estaba muchísimo más cerca que él.

Su carácter no mejoró por el contrario estaba más explosivo que nunca, esto hizo que nadie quisiera salir de patrullar con él, y ya de por sí no había quien lo soporte… hasta que escucho su nombre en ese tímpano que hizo que regresara a su adolescencia “BakuBro” había escuchado y LITERAL había regresado a los Remediales de cuando tenía 16…

La vio, su pequeño crush de adolescencia, tenía el cabello más corto, con las curvas más acentuadas, con la misma sonrisa…  
\- Seré tu nueva compañera… ya que estos mariquetas no pueden con tu personalidad y gran potencial…  
\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ ILUSIONES?  
\- ¿Esa es tu manera de saludarme, fam? - prefirió callarse, sabía que su jefe le llamaría la atención si volvía a escuchar un solo grito hasta su oficina.

Ella para él solo era una tonta que debía soportar en sus patrullas, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía nada de estúpida, por el contrario, Camie resultó un tanto brillante. En su primera ronda juntos le dijo “Con razón quedaste en 12vo lugar, con estos informes nunca superarás el 10mo puesto, bro” bueno tal vez si era lo suficientemente tonta para no temerle a la muerte luego de ese comentario, él detestaba escribir esos pinches informes y a él el ranking dejó de darle emoción, así que le importaba muy poco como se escribieran… Estaba dolido, se sentía menos...  
\- No te preocupes, déjamelos a mi  
\- Haz lo que quieras Ilusiones, hoy no tengo motivación para pelear contigo  
\- Cuando subas de puesto en el siguiente ranking… espero que me lleves a la Tarima, Bae…  
\- Eres una Bruja… - ella le sonrió coquetamente  
\- Tu mismo me pusiste “Miss Illusions” deberías usarlo  
\- No sabía que tenías un crush conmigo como para darme tanta importancia  
\- Lo tenía, fue cortito… pero el nombre quedó entre mis compañeros y a Miss Joke le encantó… y se quedó… - y le guió el ojo

**\- El día a día -**

Trabajar con Camie era muy fácil, de hecho ella tenía ideas lo suficientemente locas como para que el rubio se divirtiera y no se metieran en problemas, al menos no tantos. Al pasar de los meses, Camie llevaba a Bakugou a pequeños bares y discos a beber y bailar, a él no le gustaba admitirlo, pero ella lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo en ese momento y apreciaba la independencia que ella se manejaba. No necesitaba de él para defenderse en el bar, llegaba a disfrutar como ponía a raya a los que trataban de pasarse de la raya y como los dos “cazaban víctimas” en estos pequeños antros…

La relación en su agencia mejoró un montón desde la llegada Camie, esa mujer podía poner de buen humor a cualquiera… e incluso fueron varias veces invitados a las reuniones de compañeros, pero ni Camie quería salir con ellos y Bakugou prefería tener las cosas profesionales, sobre todo con esos “extras”

**\- Quien era realmente Camie -**

Lo que sentía por ella no era el crush que tuvo en la adolescencia… la estaba empezando a querer, tal vez no como... Como ella, pero estaba seguro que ese instinto protector solo se activaba con pocas personas y mucho más cuando la empezó a comprender por quien era y no por las ilusiones que ella repartía con una sonrisa…

Después de una redada de trata de blancas y evitar que violaran a una chica de al menos 12 años, le confesó que de pequeña uno de sus profesores “la tocaba” y que eso le provocó varios traumas, como el visible síndrome de atención, ansiedad post traumática y sobre todo y la más difícil de todas “la filofobia” le llamo ella, desconfianza intensa hacia su pareja y ansiedad excesiva cuando alguien se vuelve cercano… Aunque esto no evitaba la inteligencia emocional sea bastante desarrollada, tanto que podía leer tan bien a las personas, que podía darles lo que más deseaban o darles sus peores pesadillas en cuestión de segundos con su quirk…

  
_“Que funcione con los demás no significa pueda conmigo, bae… solo soy una chica que está muy jodida”_

**\- Los mejores premios -**

La fiesta de ranking de Héroes se acercaba y Bakugou no quería ir, el año pasado se limitó a no ir para evitar la decepcion y ese es su plan de ese año. Había tenido participación regular y nada extraordinario como para subir de puestos, pero Camie le insistió tanto que no pudo evitarlo, ella solo quería ir “por comida y alcohol gratis” pero él sabía que era porque estaba segura de que él iba a estar entres los cinco mejores y no quería que ella se desilusionara de él... ¿Como podía romperle el corazón a esa criatura?

Nunca había visto a Camie como algo más, le parecía super sexy, no era ciego, pero trataba de no pensar en ella de esa manera… pero no pudo evitar dejar de respirar cuando fue por ella...se veía espectacular. De camino a la fiesta ella trataba mantener a Bakugou relajado..

Cuando llegaron al salón... saludó a sus compañeros de mala gana, Todoroki y YaoMomo estaban de la mano en su mesa, Camie los notó y se acercó a saludarlos y la pelinegra no dudó en reírse por alguna locura que la rubia le dijo… Quería irse, no quería que sus amigos lo vieran quedar en un puesto tan bajo… El se aisló de todos incluso de la mesa de su agencia... Ella se acercó a la esquina oculta que él estaba…

Primero nombraron del 25 al 15 y él no estaba… eso le alivió esperaba al menos el #10 Cuando mencionaron del 15 al 5, el nombre de su compañera fue mencionado en el 12vo _“Te robe el puesto, bae”_ pero su nombre no apreció cuando su nombre fue nombrado como el tercer lugar… Camie soltó un gritillo… y lo abrazó como una fan loca... una luz lo siguió hasta la esquina en donde estaba y sus compañeros de AU se levantaron a aplaudir…  
“Vamos ilusionista de mierda… te lo has ganado” Como si de una niña se tratara la rubia daba saltitos hasta acompañar a su compañero a la tarima y aceptó el premio dando una reverencia y la chicas de las ilusiones saltaba con una sonrisa y cuando se tomaron la foto, Camie puso una cara rarísima que hasta el mismo Bakugou le provocó risa…

  
Fueron nombrada el segundo mejor dúo, solo superados por el CASI matrimonio Todoroki…  
La emoción de la castaña no se disimulaba, y con los tres shots de tequila que ya llevaba encima solo la hacía ver más adorable…  
“Tenías razón con los reportes” contestó el molesto “y sobre hacer mejor entrevistas también...” contestó ella… “DON’T WORRY HUN, conmigo no caerás de ese sólido tercer puesto”

**\- La novia que todos querían -**

Los rumores acerca de su relación solo hizo que la complicidad entre ellos creciera… las personas los dejaban solos con miedo a “interrumpir”. En sus entrevistas Camie o _Cams_ (como le gustaba llamarla) era coqueta, pero siempre dejaba en claro que eran muy buenos amigos. Camie salía con muchos chicos y lo último que quería es que lastimaran la imagen de su compañero…

Bakugou quería que Camie saliera con alguien, alguien que la enamore para sacarla de su cabeza, tanto que le presentó a varios de sus compañeros de la AU, pero todos les decían lo mismo “Camie y yo no buscamos lo mismo” Era el único pendejo que pensaba que el que Camie no quiera una relación amorosa era una bendición y no una excusa para no estar con ella…

**\- Más inteligente de lo que piensan -**

Cuando leyó “LOS MALDITOS INFORMES” se dio cuenta que no era ninguna “tonta” la calidad de vocabulario y los detalles solo se podían comparar a los del Nerd de Midoriya y Yaoyorozu. Ella le sonrío divertida _“¿Te gustan mis informes? Gran Orca dicen que la rompen, Cheka esto… en las calificaciones solo me superó Momo, tsk… prometo esforzarme más BakuBro, debemos superar a los Todorokis”_ Esa competitividad de Camie era tan inocente… que solo le provocaba gracia… _“Porque Momo-Chan pronto será una Todoroki, me lo dice mi instinto de bruja...”_

**\- Los cumpleaños -**

Para de cumpleaños de él, Camie organizó una fiesta en el departamento de ella, estaban los que le caía “relativamente bien” de la agencia y su squad y los de la AU… La fiesta fue _“un desmadre”_ al menos así lo clasificó ella. El rubio le comentó que de pequeño aparte de querer ser como All Might, siempre quiso ser un entrenador pokemón lo que su fiesta parecía matiné con globos de helio de Pikachu y de un gran “Charizar” que decía **_I’m a Katsuki TYPE_**. Quería matarla… MATARLA ERA CORTO DE LO QUE QUERÍA HACERLE… pero sus amigos les pareció brillante, jugaron videojuegos, bebieron unos ponches con nombres pokemon que ella preparó que incluso su mamá apareció felicitandolo por escoger un novia tan hermosa…  
_“NO ES MI NOVIA”_ gritó lo que dejó a todos en silencio… _“Y ÉL TIENE RAZÓN… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PUÑETERO BAKUGOU"_ gritó la rubia y todos gritaron _“¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!”_ en unisono. BAKUMOM (como Camie le gustaba llamar a su madre) se puso enojada por la actitud de su hijo… y le dijo que pudo haber herido los sentimientos de la chica… que nadie hace una fiesta en su propia casa por un “compañero de trabajo” Cuando la gente se fue como pudo, personas como Kaminari y Sero terminaron inconsciente por el trago… Los dos se quedaron solo, Camie estaba barriendo algo borracha su sala  
\- ¿Estas enamorada de mi?  
\- ¿Bebiste BakuBae?  
\- Mi MALDITA VIEJA estaba aquí ni en un millón de años iba a beber con ella aquí  
\- Se fue temprano… dime que al menos le diste un sorbo a algo que preparé  
-El pastel estuvo bien… - ella le sonrió  
\- No estoy enamorada de ti cariño… lamento si mi actitud hizo que pienses de esa manera… los chicos siempre me buscan porque soy hermosa… me llevo muy poco con las chicas, soy del tipo de persona que la gente asume que soy “rubia y tonta” eres lo más cercano a un “verdadero amigo” que he tenido en años… y quería hacer algo especial  
\- Gracias… - ella abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó esas palabras… - no te acostumbres… pero me la pasé bien… me voy ilusiones, nos vemos el lunes...

No sabía qué darle para el cumpleaños de ella, no tenía idea… y acudió a la persona que jamás pensó pedirle ayuda, luego de tantos años. Se encontró a él mismo hablando con su compañera del colegio, la más inteligente y la que extrañamente mantenía una amistosa relación con su compañera de misiones _“¿te gusta Camie-chan?”_ vino la primera pregunta y al escuchar la respuesta solo se escuchó un sonido de decepción y le preguntó porque iba a tomarse la molestia “CELEBRÓ MI CUMPLEAÑOS A LO GRANDE Y QUEDARÉ COMO UN MALDITO IDIOTA SINO HAGO ALGO!” gritó y la chica al otro lado del teléfono se rió _“ese es el Bakugou que yo conozco”_ la charla fue productiva, al menos eso pensó él, Yaoyorozu siempre fue una mujer extremadamente inteligente y esta ocasión no era la excepción…

Esa mañana Camie encontró en su mesa el desayuno, una tarjeta de regalo de una tienda y una pulsera de amigos con una nota diciendo

_"Gracias por ser mi amiga, dudette"_

_Bakubro_


	2. Una noche como cualquiera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de interacción entre Camie y BakuBro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy editando este fanfic XD  
> Lo siento si se confunden

**Tejados de la ciudad, 11:02 p.m.**

 

\- Ilusiones… - el se acercó a la castaña  
\- hmmm... - ella estaba revisando su celular y lo miró sentarse  
\- No quedarán hombre en la tierra para ti si sigues haciendo eso…  
\- Awww Bakubae… estás preocupado por mi... - dijo ella divertida  
\- NI EN BROMA VIEJA LOCA… - se quedó en silencio esperando un reclamo de ella que nunca llegó… solo la vio aburrida en su teléfono - solo que el último tipo se veía aceptable…  
\- ¿Qué es aceptable para ti Bakubro?  
\- No se… se está esforzando… es la tercera vez que te busca…  
\- Y es la tercera vez que le digo que se vaya… - Con un puchero y en una especie de lloriqueo se quejó - me hace dar pena cuando le dije claramente que solo quería pasar el rato…  
\- ¿Solo sexo?  
\- ¡BAAAAEEEEE! Cálmate por favor… No te pongas celoso…  
\- ¡NO ESTOY CELOSO ILUSIONES!  
\- No… no he estado con nadie - dijo ella dejando un silencio incomodo  
\- ¿Con nadie? - ella lo miró muy coqueta…  
\- Con nadie bae… - y ella le guiñó el ojo - nunca te he sido infiel de esa manera…  
\- Estas loca… ¿lo sabes? - La seriedad de su compañero le provocó gracia y la chica estalló de la risa...  
\- No estoy loca… solo que ya sabes… no sé… - ella apartó el teléfono y suspiró con amargura - Si te soy sincera me da miedo estar con un hombre… a veces me pregunto si debería intentar con mujeres…  
\- ¿Es en serio? - la expresión de incredulidad del rubio hizo divertir a la rubia  
\- Si, normalmente los dejo cuando se quieren pasar de la raya o me piden que sea su novia… yo solo quiero ir al cine, besos, caricias, cenar y saber que voy a llegar a casa sola, sin nadie con quien dormir  
\- ¡EN REALIDAD ESTÁS LOCA!  
\- No estoy loca… sabes porque...  
\- Lo siento mucho, a veces no lo tengo presente...  
\- Sabes que no me gusta ser ninguna víctima... Para mi es mejor que lo olvides... - el silencio entre los dos era confortable  
\- ¿Sabes? Si te gustara el sexo fueras la fantasía de todo hombre  
\- Bakubae… yo YA SOY la fantasía de todo hombre  
\- No te gusta el sexo - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa… - Supongo que eres la frustración de todo hombre…  
\- Menos la tuya - el chico te aterró - Nunca has intentado si quiera coquetearme  
\- Eres mi compañera de trabajo, definitivamente enredarnos sería un problema... NO GRACIAS  
\- Ah… es eso… - dijo ella pensativa…  
\- ¿QUE SE TE ESTÁ OCURRIENDO EN TU CABEZA LOCA?  
\- Nada… solo me preguntaba porque no te gustaba  
\- A mi ya me gusta alguien…  
\- ¡INCREÍBLE! ¿Qué esperas para cortejarla...? NO te puedes llamar mi amigo… si… OH Bakubae… debiste decirme antes… puedo ayudarte con las flores y esas cosas… Recuerda que se acerca San Valentín… - la rubia paró a raya cuando vio la tristeza de la expresión en el rostro de su amigo  
\- Ella ya está enamorada de alguien más…  
\- ¡QUE! ¡NO! ¡Puedes conquistarla! ¡Yo te puedo ayudar!  
\- Lleva mucho tiempo feliz con el infeliz…. y realmente ella no siente lo mismo por mí… sería una pérdida de tiempo - dijo calmado y esto preocupó a la ilusionista…  
\- Bakubae… lo siento mucho…  
\- NO TE PONGAS SENTIMENTAL  
\- Mejor no hablemos de eso ¿vale?... - dijo ella mirando el horizonte…. - ¿Crees que deba intentarlo con alguna chica?  
\- ¡DIABLOS ILUSIONES! Osea… si te gustan las chicas deberías… pero sino… no seas una pendeja queriendo experimentar y si lo haces déjale claro que solo vas a experimentar… no ilusiones a una mujer y le rompas el corazón…  
\- Tienes razón… sería una pendeja  
\- Osea si te gusta una chica hazlo….  
\- No me gustan las chicas, al menos no lo sé, nunca lo he intentado… pero me dan miedo los chicos…  
\- No has encontrado al correcto…  
\- AWWWWWW..... Eso fue tan Cheezzyyyy Bae… - la burla de Camie hizo que al rubio se le asomara un sonrisa vaga en sus labio  
\- ¡CALLATE! A lo que me refiero… es que, no se… las primeras chicas con quien estuve fueron terribles… yo era inexperto al igual que ellas y no sabíamos muy bien que hacer… pero hace dos años atrás, no sé, estaba en un bar, cuando la vi bailando, sentí una atracción inmediata… y pues ella me enseñó como le gustaba y que hacer… ¡NO CREO EN ESAS MIERDAS DE ALMAS GEMELAS! Pero definitivamente creo en la química de las personas… no has encontrado alguien en quien confíes para hacerlo… aunque para eso, deberías cultivar una maldita relación y saber lo que quiere esta persona, porque a lo mejor es UN MIERDAS CONTIGO y tu primera experiencia real es HORRIBLE…  
\- Bae... Va a ser horrible, lo sé, ni siquiera sé como voy a reaccionar…  
\- ¡PREOCUPATE POR CONSEGUIR UN MALDITO HOMBRE QUE TE RESPETE! Si es lo suficiente bueno contigo ¡HAZLO! pero sobre todo… no te presiones, si no quieres, no quieres y no hay nada de malo con ello… NO TE DESESPERES PORQUE “QUIERES VIVIR LA EXPERIENCIA” "NO QUIERO QUE MI PASADO ME DEFINA" "QUIERO SUPERARLO" NI QUE MIERDAS… El punto es que lo disfrutes, sino lo disfrutas, no has tenido relaciones con el indicado…  
\- Suenas tan maduro…  
\- DE NADA…  
\- Ya se acabo nuestro turno Bakubae…  
\- hmmm - el rubio se paró y empezó a caminar al ascensor…  
\- Vamos a un bar… después de conversar de esto definitivamente quiero un whisky….  
\- VAMOS… Maldita loca… pero no demoremos son las 12 de la noche y ya me toca llevarte a tu casa…  
\- Tienes razón… Demonios... lo siento bae... Mejor llévame a mi casa… Tengo un vino ahí… No debería de abusar de ti…  
\- Si tiene ganas de ir al bar ¡VAMOS AL MALDITO BAR ILUSIONES!  
\- No Bae, tranquilo, llévame a mi casa… mañana es nuestro día libre y debería dormir un poco  
\- ¿QUIÉN TE ENTIENDE? Maldita loca

... Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trataré de que el siguiente episodio sea más emocionante  
> Un abrazo desde Ecuador


	3. Calentamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este verbo hace referencia a comunicar calor a un cuerpo para que eleve su temperatura; a exaltar o enardecer los ánimos; a excitar sexualmente; o a desentumecer los músculos antes de la práctica de un deporte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acerca lo bueno XD  
> O//////O  
> Fuero advertidos

**Estacionamiento, 12:08 a.m.**

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento en donde el rubio había dejado su carro, no había nadie más, su carro era el único en el piso. Bakugou empezó a sacarse su traje de héroe quedando en su calentador, botas y su tank top negro, por su lado Camie lo miró expectante…

  
\- ¿Que carajos te pasa, Cara bonita?  
\- Nunca lo hago, pero ¿puedo cambiarme de ropa?  
\- ¿PORQUE MIERDA ME LO PREGUNTAS? Haz lo que te plazca…  
\- Solo no mires ¿ok? - Aunque Bakugou se dio la vuelta para evitar mirarla, un reflejo hizo que viera cómo se quitaba el enterizo de cuero en la parte superior y se pusiera de inmediato un vestido… era negro, le quedaba un poco grande, pero caía con gracia sobre su cuerpo. Con un simple movimiento, logró sacarse el resto de su traje por debajo de la tela, sacándose las botas y poniéndose unas flats…  
\- Estoy listo ilusiones… ¿demoras?  
\- Dame un rato… - Bakugou como si no le importó entró al vehículo, viendo por el retrovisor como la rubia se quitaba el sostén y salía de sus labios un sonido que se asemejaba a un gemido de alivio, que hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara  
\- ¿Que rayos fue ese sonido ilusiones?  
\- Nunca entenderás lo increíble que es no tener bra…  
\- Si tanto te molesta, no lo uses, no entiendo como las mujeres, pueden usar cosas tan incómodas  
\- Es por soporte, Bae, aunque hago ejercicio, rebotan ¿Quieres ver? - preguntó coqueta esperando incomodar a su compañero  
\- Demasiada información Cams… - Camie se río por lo bajo, para que su compañero no se avergüence más de lo que estaba  
\- Gracias… son casi 40 minutos y no iba a soportarlo - dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento  
\- ¡YA CÁLLATE! - los dos se sumergieron en un silencio mientras que Bakugou conducía - ¿De verdad no quieres ir al bar?  
\- No, está bien… tengo whisky y vino en casa, con lo que tengo me bastará para relajarme un poco…  
\- hmmm… pensé que irías a buscar una chica - dijo divertido  
\- No necesito a alguien para distraerme un rato… - Ella le dijo traviesa y él le viró los ojos, ni siquiera sabía porque Camie le costaba encontrar un buen novio… quiso bromear un rato, la actitud de ella era distante y pensativa…  
\- Por favor no vayas a pensar en el Mitad-Mitad, sé que te gustaba en esos tiempos  
\- ¿Quieres que piense en ti?  
\- ¡NO!… Ilusiones, eres mi buddy  
\- ¿Tan fea estoy?  
\- No eres fea Camie… Solo que me esfuerzo por no verte de esa manera…  
\- Tienes razón… es mejor de esa manera - ella le sonrío mortificada - Me gusta poder ver este lado tuyo…  
\- ¿QUE LADO HABLAS LOCA?  
\- Uno calmado y protector…. - El rubio empujó el rostro de la rubia tratando de alejarla, ya que quería abrazarlo...  
\- Déjate abrazar Bae… estoy un poco  _blue_ por lo tuyo, por lo mío...  
\- No asumas mis problemas… - dijo serio…  
\- Esta bien, me calmaré - Ya no había distancia, por el contrario hubo un aire de complicidad...

  
Cuando llegaron al departamento de Camie, los dos se quedaron en silencio. Ella aun estaba pensativa, este la sacudió y ella lo miró a los ojos. Él podía leer claramente lo que sus ojos le decían, tenía miedo, pero tenía deseo en su expresión. Tomó la mejilla de él y se acercó a los labios del rubio, pero en el camino cambió la dirección dándole un beso en la frontera con la mejilla, cosa que le descolocó. La rubia no le era indiferente y el ambiente se había tornado un poco caliente. Pero sabía que estaba prohibida en sus propios estándares, pero el sentir los labios de ella en el borde de sus labios hizo que su presión sanguínea bajara al sur de su cuerpo.

  
\- Gracias BakuBae por traerme, lamento mucho haberte distraído y que hayas tenido que venir hasta acá - le sonrío con alegría y entusiasmo  
\- ¿Qué tragos tienes en tu casa? - la actitud de él cambió totalmente, la voz de él era grave, era seductora  
\- Estás conduciendo Bae, lo último que quieres es un escándalo por trago  
\- Solo me tomaré uno, lo prometo - el cambio de actitud del chico, no le fue indiferente a la castaña, la rubia no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa, la mirada de su compañero se transformó de una despreocupada a la de una leona cazando a su presa, como si el beso activó una parte de él que ella no conocía, le sonrío nerviosa - Puedes decir no, siempre puedes decir no, no pasa nada si dices que no...  
\- ¡Tsk! No te pongas tan serio bae ¡Claro que puedes entrar a tomarte una copa de vino! - dijo ella tratando de suavizar el ambiente, la tensión sexual hizo que sus nervios estuvieran de punta, vio como el salió del carro subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su puerta junto a ella  
\- Alguien dijo que tenía whisky - dijo atrás de ella  
\- Podría ser demasiado Bae - dijo volteándose algo coqueta sonriéndole, mirando sus ojos.

Los dos se quedaron así por un rato y ella sonrío sabiendo que Katsuki, no la tocaría, sabía que no lo haría, aunque ella lo deseara, el sabía su más profundo secreto. Cuando el rubio le contó lo de la química, él era la única persona con quien sentía eso pero sabía que aunque el Explosion King tenía un carácter volátil, su aprecio por ella era más fuerte, tanto que trataba de tratarla con calma, aunque en él era casi imposible

\- No queremos que pierdas los estribos - ella abrió la puerta  
\- ¿Quieres que pierda los estribos? - le susurró en el oído agarrándola de la cintura, evitando que entre, haciendo que sus muslos rozaran su miembro a través de las ropas  
\- Bakubae… - susurró asustada  
\- Siempre puedes decir no - la abrazó de la cintura, depositando un beso en el cuello, que hizo que el cuerpo de ella reaccionara  
\- Bae… - El tono de la voz de ella, le dio el permiso, para entrar y besarla apasionadamente mientras cerraba la puerta, poniéndola contra la madera  
\- Puedes decir que no - jadeaba en los labios de ella. La volvió a besar con más intensidad y agarró sus muslos masajeándolos - Siempre puedes decir que no…  
\- Babe… Al Menos déjame tomarme una copa - el paró su actividad jadeando a unos centímetros  
\- Tan feo soy… - dijo divertido  
\- Nada de eso… Solo no quiero pensar en lo que vamos a hacer…  
\- No necesitas ningún tipo de alcohol para eso… Lo prometo…  
\- Estoy nerviosa y tengo miedo Katsuki…  
\- Te haré sentir bien… No voy a follarte sino quieres y si quieres, vas a tener que pedírmelo - los dos se miraron, el rubio buscaba duda, buscaba rechazo, pero se encontró con las mano de Camie acariciando su entrepiernas  
\- ¿Qué sigue? - dijo ella seductoramente y él la detuvo para besarle la mano…  
\- Desnúdate - lo susurró tan despacio que a ella le pareció no haber escuchado bien  
\- ¡Que!  
\- Desnúdate… - repitió  
\- Solo así, me desnudo - él se arrimó a un sofá  
\- Si, eres una mujer muy sexy y no deberías avergonzarte - sonrío coquetamente - Estoy bastante familiarizado con tus curvas gracias a tu traje  
\- ¿Me has estado “chequeando” dude?  
\- Quítate la MALDITA ropa…  
\- Quiero que conste que no estaba lista para esto y mi ropa interior…  
\- No la voy a necesitarla, quítate todo

Ella está parada en frente de él, se quitó el vestido negro, lo cual la dejó casi sin nada, solo le quedaban los panties, que era una especie de boxer pequeño... Katsuki, no podía dejar de verla, era hermosa, muy hermosa… su cabellera caía con gracia sobre sus hombros y sus senos tenían un aureola rosada que solo pensaba en morderlos, cuando se deshizo del panty y ya estaba totalmente desnuda… ella temblaba como un papel por la mirada de él, la ponía más nerviosa y eso que estaban a dos pasos de distancia, la miraba sin piedad… él, quería violarla en ese momento, pero no podía ser un salvaje… Camie nunca había estado con nadie y quería que al menos disfrute un poco… este empezó a desnudarse en frente de ella… Camie cerró los ojos y esto le divertía al rubio de sobremanera…

\- Abre los ojos - la voz de él era rasposa y profunda  
\- Estoy haciendo esto porque confío en ti  
\- Lo sé…  
\- Si abro los ojos, no habrá marcha atrás….  
\- Siempre hay marcha atrás, siempre puedes decir no, Cams, no me molestaré, no te forzaré - le quitó las manos de los ojos para besarle los nudillos de cada una... esperó que ella lo mirara a la cara. Cuando lo hizo, la miró por un rato y la besó. Sentía la necesidad de eliminar cualquier duda, quería eliminar todo el miedo

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado  
> Acepto Comentarios...  
> XD es mi primer fics...  
> Sean piadosos


	4. Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Hot Stuff!  
> Warning!  
> Adult Only!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo solo permitido para los mayores de 18 años

\- Si abro los ojos, no habrá marcha atrás….  
\- Siempre hay marcha atrás, siempre puedes decir no, Cams, no me molestaré, no te forzaré  
\- Deja de hacerme dudar…  
\- Si no tienes miedo ¡ABRE LOS MALDITOS OJOS! - la castaña lo vio al rostro y empezó a bajar la mirada

Era como si haya sido esculpido por algún artista, se acercó a ella como leona que esta cazando a su presa y la beso lentamente sintiendo en su estómago el miembro de su compañero de batallas, el beso la dejó sin aire y con ganas de más, cuando terminó, ella aflojó la respiración…

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o en tu cuarto? - ella le sonrío y le tomó la mano.

Lo condujo a ese pequeño lugar que el conocía, el cuarto de ella no le era extraño. A veces cuando ella se emborrachaba la traía cargada y cerraba todo con llaves. Pero esta vez era distinto, ella estaba desnuda, ella cerró la puerta con los dos adentro sintiendo pudor al estar desnuda enfrente de alguien, era como si él pudiera oler su miedo y la arrinconó contra puerta de madera y la besó, la acercó de la cintura en busca de duda y tomo uno de sus senos lo que hizo que ella gimiera en los labios de él, lo que provocó una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Siguió su travesía besando las clavículas y estimulando el busto de ella, turnando sus labios y dientes con sus manos. Los sonidos que la castaña estaba haciendo solo hacía que el deseo del rubio se desesperara más. Besó y mordió los chupones ella, mientras la castaña se retorcía. Siguió bajando hasta que Bakugou terminó arrodillado, besó su entrepierna como pidiendo permiso y con un dedo trató de llegar a su punto...

  
\- No puedo más… - gemió en frustración cuando la respiración del rubio se alejó de sus muslos - mis piernas no pueden más - ella lloriqueo… y el le sonrío coquetamente, de un movimiento la tiró al colchón  
\- Si quieres gritar, gemir o si quieres que pare, que se note - la tomó de los tobillos y la jaló al filo de la cama. Se arrodilló y procedió a  besarle las rodillas  
\- MALDITA SEA…  - la chica movía las piernas…  
\- Tranquila… - susurró tratando de que ella lo notara tranquilo

Cuando le abrió las piernas y deslizó uno de sus dedos por la intimidad de ella, sintió como todo el cuerpo de ella se arqueó. Procedió a lamer ese botón mágico que hizo que ella empezara a retorcerse. Metió el primer dedo y ella dejó escapar un gemido mezclado con un ligero grito. La castaña se retorcía como si estaba tratando de huir, como si el placer no fuera tolerable, gimió más fuerte cuando el segundo dedo entró. Él podía sentir como el interior de ella aprisionaba la intrusión, el cuerpo de ella estaba quemando, la rubia apretó las sábanas con fuerza cuando el climax llegó a ella. Dejó salir un sonido que Bakugou no pudo describir. Ella sintió como fue atropellada por la ola de placer y el rubio solo se alejo un poco de ella para ver a esa mujer inalcanzable hecha un desastre entre las sabanas, con el ceño fruncido como si fuera a llorar, la boca abierta en busca de aire. Él aun tenía los dedos dentro de ella y podía sentir los espasmos de ella, los enterró más, haciendo que ella tratara de cerrar las piernas. Se inclinó para besarle los labios aun moviendo su mano entre sus piernas…

\- Por favor…  
\- Vas a tener que decirlo muy jodidamente claro Camie..  
\- Bakubae por favor…. - cuando metió el tercer dedo, el cuerpo de ella reaccionó convulsionando  
\- Tienes que ser muy específica… Tienes miedo de esta mierda... no quiero que...  
\- ¡FÓLLAME! ¡A ESO VINISTE!  
\- Puedes decir que no  
\- ¡FÓLLAME! ¡MALDITA SEA! - Bakugo comenzó a acariciar ese botón que hacía perder la razón a la héroe de las ilusiones… Camie estaba empapada, él sabía que su tamaño era considerablemente grande, una de sus amantes le había dicho que era “placenteramente grande” no lo suficiente para partir a alguien dos, pero lo suficiente para dejar adolorida a alguien por tres días y no quería lastimarla, no a ella - ¡KATSUKI! ¡DEJA DE JUGAR!  
\- Te va a doler, estoy siendo cuidadoso  
\- ¡SOY UNA MALDITA HEROE! me lastimo todos los días en las redadas ¡SOLO HAZLO! - despacio fue introduciéndose, levantando a su pareja con su cuerpo -  ¡SOLO HAZLO! ¡RÁPIDO!- se hundió sin piedad, no era que él podía tampoco aguantar y la rubia chilló y se le salieron unas lágrimas…  
\- Avísame cuando quieras que me mueva…  
\- Desde cuando eres un maldito caballero Bakubro  
\- Solo es porque eres tú, no podría lastimarte Camie, no por lo que sé- ella se tensó y la sensación le era exquisita...  
\- Muévete - salió en un susurro, el rubio hizo todo lo posible para no terminar ahí, hubiera quedado como un novato, pero la manera en el que el cuerpo de Camie lo estaba apretando era dolorosamente placentero.  
\- MIER… CAMIE.. - los dos se movían como si hubieran sido amantes de años

Este empezó a embestirla y el silencio se transformó en esos dulces gemidos que él quería escuchar, sentía como ella se contraía debajo de él. La castaña hundió la lengua en la boca de él para sofocar los gritos que le era imposible contener de otra forma. Arqueó la columna y prácticamente se colgó del cuerpo del rubio, convulsionándose contra él y obligándolo a sostenerla con fuerza para que con sus sacudidas no se alejase, rompiendo así aquel mágico contacto del que tanto parecía estar disfrutando. Bakugou estaba maravillado, ahí estaba el segundo orgasmo de ella. Camie empezó a llorar y reír, era confuso lo que estaba sintiendo… - ¿Te estoy lastimando? - preguntó desconcertado por las lágrimas de ella

  
\- Si te detienes, te mato… - y como si lo hubiera predicho ella se vino, nuevamente, él se concentró en su propio placer y no tardó en llegar él también y la llenó sintiendo las últimas réplicas del tercer climax… salió de ella y empezó a besarla y la metió más a la cama… - Ella se acomodo entre las almohadas y el le tomó de la cintura y la puso debajo de él, mordiendo la piel del hombro de ella

\- ¿Vamos a seguir?  
\- ¿Ya te cansaste? - dijo él provocándola, sabía que era competitiva y ese instinto le gustaba mucho  
\- Para nada…. ¿Quieres ayuda? - dijo tocándole entre las piernas…  
\- Esa será para la segunda clase… Hoy es sobre ti…  
\- ¿Puedo ir arriba? Aprendo rápido…  
\- Si te duele, no lo hagas... No quiero herirte de alguna manera… - ella se le acercó al oído muy pícaramente  
\- No soy tan frágil como piensas - un ligero blush apareció en el rostro del rubio  
\- ¡Cállate! - ella le sonrío y ella lo empujó y terminó encima de él  
\- Quiero hacerlo… - El rubio recuperó rigidez y ella muy despacio con ayuda se dejó caer sobre el, el rey de las explosiones debía decir que estaba sufriendo verla desnuda, sobre él, entrando y saliendo. Hizo quererla tomarla de los muslos y destruirla. El gemido de ella próximo no lo ayudó en nada, pero era Camie, no cualquier mujer con quien se acostaba y su tortura a penas estaba empezando. Ver rebotar los senos de ella, solo lo hizo sentarse para besarle el cuello y empezó a morderla, se seguía moviendo y no aguanto y apretó las nalgas de ella y empezó a moverla más rápido - baeeee… - ella se quejó empezó a mover su cintura circularmente…

\- ¡JODER! ¡Camie! ¡MIERDA! - sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo metió entre sus carnes sus dedos para acariciarle su intimidad… ella gemía sin vergüenza. Él se vino y ella no tardo en venirse también con una sonrisa en los labios los dos se quedaron quietos, aún siendo uno solo. Los dos respiraban en mismo aire y la volvió a besar y ella empezó a reírse

\- Esto fue UNA JODIDA MONTAÑA RUSA - dijo ella divertida

\- Estas loca ¿Lo sabes? - ella se río y trató de bajarse de su compañero, pero este sin salir de ella, la enterró en el colchón y la danza de pasión se reinició, luego de horas entre descansos y risas, la rubia pudo ver como se aclaraba el cielo

\- Bae - le susurró acariciándole una mejilla - debemos dormir ¿lo sabes?

\- No quiero dormir - dijo seductoramente

\- Qué bueno, no estoy segura si quisiera dormir contigo - la miró algo dolido - no es personal, solo que - la mirada de ella se transformó en miedo

\- Puedes decirme lo que sea Cams... - ella viró el rostro en desesperación - Cams...

\- Bájate de mi... - dijo ella con desesperación

\- No vas a huir de esto... dime... 

\- No fue mi maestro... fue mi padrastro... - dijo ella tapándose la boca llorando... 

\- Cams... - la cara de él se transformó en disgusto - ese bastardo

\- Bae... déjame respirar... necesito que me des espacio... - cuando el rubio se apartó de ella, la castaña corrió al baño y el héroe de la explosiones solo escuchaba como tosía y vomitaba...

\- Diablos... - él se acercó preocupado al baño y la chica estaba llorando sentada enfrente de la taza - ¿Lo hacía mientras dormías? - ella tragó con fuerza y le sonrío con lágrimas en los ojos...

\- No hablemos de eso ¿ok? - dijo ella bajando la válvula - Lamento que esta sea el peor One-night-stand de tu vida

\- Muy lejano a ser el peor, muy cercano a ser el mejor y espero que no solo sea una sola noche... - dijo con voz rasposa, serio

\- Aun así después de esto

\- Si... pero debemos poner al menos unos parámetros como va a funcionar...

\- Me parece bien...

... Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D: Háganme saber sus comentarios


	5. God Damn RULES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camie y Bakugou decidieron darle ciertas "reglas"  
> a su nuevo hobbie favorito  
> aunque ninguno de los dos son buenos siguiente reglas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto!  
> Tuve problemas con mi compu,  
> y mi universidad  
> Lamento mucho la demora...  
> ¡Disfruten!

Camie aun seguía sentada al lado del inodoro y Bakugou la ayudó a parar, el estrés hizo que la castaña sintiera los estragos en su cuerpo, sintió un dolor intenso en el vientre lo que hizo que se encorvara en busca de una posición cómoda. El rubio tenía el brazo de su amiga rodeando su hombro en busca de apoyo  
\- Vamos ilusiones...  
\- Duele bae...  
\- ¿Que te duele? - la rubia se quedó callada para no hacer sentir mal a su amigo - ¿En serio? - este la cargo en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama - ¿Fui rudo?  
\- Nah... - contestó desinteresada

Ella tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y lo guío a su boca, el metió su mano entre las piernas de ella en busca de darle placer, había algo intoxicante en ella que hacía que la deseará sin control, que quisiera volverla a follar, escuchó el gemido que produjo entre sus labios, sintió como el cuerpo de ella se movía debajo de él en busca de estimular más el roce con sus dedos...

\- Ilusiones, si seguimos, no me voy a detener

\- Entonces no te detengas, bae - esta le mordió el labio inferior, lo que despertó algo en el rubio que no podía explicar...

Chupó con agresividad sus senos alternamente, lo que hizo que se retorciera por debajo de él, su mano seguía estimulándola hasta que sintió que ella convulsionó llegando al cielo. Él se alejó viéndola hecha un desastre. El cabello estaba alborotado, tenía las piernas abiertas, respiración inconstante, con el ceño fruncido. La castaña juntó las piernas apretándolas en busca de mantener la sensación. Cuando el rubio vio como esta se lamía los labios, supo que debía volver a tomarla, sabía que ella iba a ser su perdición.

Se puso entre sus piernas y las abrió despacio. No se le hizo difícil encontrar la entrada, era húmeda y cálida, su excitación lo obliga a empujar, por lo que Camie se contrae, pero él no se detiene. Le besa su cuello, toca con sus manos cada rincón del cuerpo de la castaña, su respiración es rápida y profunda. De un movimiento, sin cortar la conexión, la sube encima de él. La héroe de las ilusiones no puede evitar dejar salir un gemido al sentir como caía completamente sobre él. Ella no puede evitar sentir gran placer, su instinto la hace empujar hacia abajo constantemente. Bakugou se sentó para besar a Camie mientras ella se movía sobre su miembro, ella corresponde sus besos apasionados y profundos. El rubio toma las caderas de la castaña con sus manos para llevar el ritmo. Después de un rato, lo dos llegan al climax en una ola de placer indescriptible. Katsuki se dejo ir dentro de ella, pero aun podía sentir como las paredes internas de la chica no dejaba de estrangularlo. Esperaron a que las respiraciones se normalicen, ella se veía cansada.

Él la abraza, y aspira el fresco aroma floral que emana de ella. Esta le sonríe traviesamente y él la entierra sobre el colchón

Hicieron el amor por unas horas más.

La rubia estaba desparramada en el colchón y el rubio se incorporó sentándose en su lado de la cama, los dos estaban en un cómodo silencio, tranquilizando su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Nos vestimos?  
\- Y perderme de este espectáculo - un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro de la castaña… - Demonios ilusiones, eres jodidamente sexy, usas ese traje de cuero con mucha confianza, usa tu piel de la misma manera

\- Eres la primera persona que me ve así, bae... - dijo buscando la sabana

\- No te atrevas Cams - se puso encima de ella, los ojos felinos de él hizo que la ilusionista estallara en risas

\- ¿Quieres que este desnuda?

\- Siempre... - la cara del rubio cambio a una de travesura

\- Bakubae, no quiero una relación

\- Yo tampoco - los dos heroes se sentaron uno en frente del otro - ¿Te parece unas malditas reglas?

\- ¡Suena como un plan!

\- No nos vamos a enamorar 

\- Que ego el tuyo Babe…  
\- No estoy jodiendo - gruñó - las chicas son muy clingys  
\- Soy clingy, pero no emocionalmente - dijo atándose el cabello en un moño - Mantener nuestra actitud es un buen plan, de repente ser raro entre nosotros puede dar una mala impresión y quiero que mantengamos el segundo puesto en el siguiente año - la rubia meneo la cabeza - mira, si te deja tranquilo, si me mueves el piso, me asustare, me aburriré de ti por tu indiferencia y te diré que es suficiente y se acabó, en el peor de los casos huiré

\- No soy uno de los chicos, los cuales los abandonas y te desapareces - dijo el molesto - primero, dejar de ser mi amiga, no es negociable ilusiones, no bajo mi vigía y segundo podemos hablar, no debo corresponder tus sentimientos

\- Que no tengo y no se si algún día sienta... - dijo fastidiada 

\- A veces estoy convencido de que realmente estas loca de remate - ella le torció los ojos

- Al punto, bae, no me gusta dormir con alguien, me da terrores nocturnos - dijo ella tranquila

\- No soy tan terrible

\- No es personal

\- Algún día debes superarlo

\- Tal vez aun no quiera superarlo - hubo un silencio sepulcral entre los dos - Dormir conmigo no es negociable

\- De acuerdo - dijo el fastidiado - Nada de interrumpir el trabajo - dijo el un poco más serio - esto es recreacional y lo último que necesito es una distracción

\- Esta bien -  dijo con puchero en la cara - Aunque podría ser divertido, ya sabes hacerlo en la calle...

\- Olvídalo Ilusiones, eso es ilegal... - dijo el rubio en advertencia - Dos veces a la semana estará bien

\- No creo que poner un horario sea realista, bae...

\- Nuestros horarios son jodidamente complicado ilusiones, debes saber que no lo haremos todos los días

\- Lo que digas... - dijo ella traviesamente - Esto es temporal, cuando salgamos con otras personas, tu y yo no estaremos juntos, me sentiría fatal - dijo ronroneando  
\- No te preocupes, te haré sentir bien… - le sonrío maliciosamente…  
\- Bae, es en serio…  
\- ¿te vas a acostar con ellos?  
\- Puedo intentarlo  
\- ¿Porque te acostarías con otros? Si ya te acuestas conmigo  
\- Porque nunca seremos novios bae… - Bakugou no entiende porque ese comentario le duele…  
\- Tendrías una maldita suerte si fueras mi novia ilusiones  
\- Lo sé… Eres buen material hun, pero se que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más y meterme ahí, nah… ya tengo suficientes problemas para meterme ahí...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me mateis!  
> Se me daño mi disco duro ;____;  
> y tuve que rehacer los capítulos  
> Tarde, pero llegué
> 
> Besos desde Ecuador,  
> Gigi


End file.
